Happy Birthday Annie Cresta
by Lostgirlofwonderland
Summary: Annie Cresta birthday and all the scary things that it brings


**Annie Cresta was born on July 28th, 56 A.D.D**.

This day is more commonly known as The Anniversary of the Rebel Defeat and for the last 55 years Reaping Day is held on that day.

**July 28th, 59 A.D.D- Age 3**

Adrina goes up on the stage, mommy's crying. Annie doesn't understand why everyone is so upset, especially on her birthday. But she never sees her big sister again, except in a strange

wooden box about a month later.

**July 28th, 62 A.D.D- Age 6**

Ridley Zale is Annie's favorite babysitter, she lets her eat taffy before dinner and lets Annie do her make-up. It makes Annie sad that Ridley has to go up on that stage, she doesn't understand why people who go up there never come home, and she can't help but feel scared of her birthday.

**July 28th 65 A.D.D- Age 9**

Aegir sings her happy birthday as he brushes her hair. Mommy died and can't do it anymore but when her brother does it he pulls too hard. The Reaping takes place as normal but this time Annie knows why the people up on stage never come back.

**July 28th 66 A.D.D- age 10**

Annie cries as Aegir gets himself ready.

He tells her thats stupid. If he gets reaped she'll have no one left to love her. Aegir doesn't say anything to that, but he hopes harder that it's not his name called.

# # #

Annie's world shatters into a million pieces as Aegir's name echoes around the square, but someone shouts and Aegir never steps foot on that scary stage. Instead a boy named Finnick, with sandy hair and green eyes, climbs the stairs, head held high, and this Finnick does come home, the youngest Victor in Hunger Games history according to the news reports.

**July 28th 68 A.D.D- Age 12**

Annie wakes up screaming at 5 o'clock in the morning. Images of cruel, slow deaths, threatening to rip her apart, her twelfth birthday bringing her first reaping. She picks up a badly wrapped gift from Aegir thats sits on the table as she slips out the door to her favorite hiding spot. She found this spot when she was 7, and comes here when she's nervous. It usually helps her clear her mind. She wades into the water and welcomes the tightness in her chest as she goes under. Someone rips her out from the water. Finnick Odair thought she was drowning for how long she had been under.

# # #

Annie hardly notices her reaping after that. She couldn't help but stare into the eyes of the 16-year-old victor who sits on stage. Finnick and Annie become fast friends, meeting in the cove from time to time.

**July 28th 71 A.D.D- Age 15 **

Finnick gives her a shell bracelet and a kiss on the cheek for her 15th birthday. Aegir rolled his eyes and tells her that Finnick is too old for her.

She feels really pretty, in her white dress and sandals, with her brown hair flying freely around her shoulders. Her best friend Sayla bought her little sea glass clips that stand out like stars in the decorative braids that wrap around her head. Ms. Luna made her a cupcake. Annie is happy, the reaping is the last thing on her mind. She locks eyes with Finnick from on stage, he smiles wildly at her before the escort begins the Reaping, he's gonna be a mentor this year.

# # #

Annie barely registers her name being called. A boy named Jonah joins her. She has never been on this stage before, she wishes she could have kept it that way.

# # #

She is dressed like a mermaid for the parade, she gets a 7 in training, her interview dress is pale blue. Her mentor, Mags, is an old woman. Finnick is never around, but when he is, he looks tired. The games start, Annie's first kill is the girl from 7, her name was Nova, she was 13. Annie cried herself to sleep that night. The tributes from 1 and 2 don't like her, but they like Jonah, and Annie and Jonoh are a package deal. Ten days in, Annie and Jonah break off from the others in the middle of the night. On day thirteen, Jonah's head rolls at her feet. Annie screams and screams, part of her is never the same after that. The ground shakes and Annie welcomes the tightness in her chest as she goes under water. She was under so long people thought she was dead, but it was trumpets, not a cannon that follow Annie Cresta, the victor of the 70th Hunger Games.

# # #

Annie screams on stage when her games show up on the screen. This is not what The Capital wanted, Annie never sees Aegir ever again. The grey hair of her mentor and the green eyes of her friend try to comfort her. Annie throws her head back and laughs.

# # #

Annie stands up on the stage, Finnick is holding her hand. Her district claps. But there is no one in the world that loves her. Annie Cresta may have won, but once you go on that stage you never truly come home.

**July 28th 73 A.D.D- Age 17**

Mags is still in the hospital, Finnick is on his way to the capital. It's funny how much time he spends there. He told Annie that he loved her, she laughed. He left her though, for that awful place, it's funny how much he goes there.

**July 28th 75 A.D.D- Age 19**

Finnick wakes her up with a kiss on her nose. He stayed just for her. They go to the reaping and he holds her hand the whole way home. They pack a lunch and go to the cove. Mags watches as the two play in the water like small children. Annie has never felt so happy in her whole life. She loves Finnick and Finnick loves her, and not even the president can take that from her. This is the best birthday of her entire life.

# # #

The Quell is announced on January 2nd. Finnick locks himself in his room, Mags bakes 4 dozen cookies, Annie covers her ears and laughs like she's never laughed before.

**July 28th 76 A.D.D- Age 20**

There are so few of them that they stand the Victors on the stage looking down at the rest of the district. Annie hears her name called, Mags volunteers before Annie has the chance to scream or cry or laugh. Finnick name is called and this time she drops to her knees and covers her ears. In one month, at least half of everyone who loves her will be dead and that isn't even funny to Annie.

# # #

The poem moves everyone to tears. Finnick loves her. And she loves Finnick, but as he proclaims this the entire nation her tears are anything but warm.

# # #

The cannon echoes around her skull. Her old mentor falling to the ground in repeat in her mind. It had been Mags who held her when the world was the darkest. It had been Mags who taught her to make cookies. It had been Mags who battled Annie's demons when Aegir seemed to vanish into thin air. It was Mags who combed Annie's hair when Annie didn't bother. It was Mags who let Annie move into a spare room in her house. It was Mags that she went to when Finnick was driving her up a wall. It was Mags who had seen her at her highest highs and lowest lows. It was Mags who insisted on doing everything on her own, even after she had her stroke. It was Mags who was the strongest, most powerful, loving person Annie had ever met. It was Mags who was dead. Not the blonde boy from 12, but Mags. Annie couldn't even scream, she didn't even laugh. She was just numb.

# # #

Annie pleads with the television. Finnick I'm safe. Finnick I'm fine. But he doesn't hear her, he just runs through the jungle, looking for something he'll never find, in a fashion that would make Crazy Annie Cresta look sane.

# # #

The arena explodes and Annie laughs. Take that Snow.

# # #

The peacekeepers knock on her door. She wakes up in the Capital. Annie has never screamed so loud in her whole life.

# # #

A boy with brown hair takes her and leads her to a hovercraft. When they land she hears him before she sees him. Finnick. Her Finnick, alive and well. The kiss is long and sweet. Annie's head hasn't felt this clear in 4 years.

# # #

She feels really pretty, in her white dress and sandals, with her brown hair flying freely around her shoulders. Tin clips, standing out like stars in the decorative braids that wrap around her head. Peeta made them a cake. Annie is happy, the war is the last thing on her mind. She locks eyes with Finnick from across their hands, he smiles wildly at her before the pastor begins the ceremony. Crazy Annie Cresta is dead. Annie Odair laughs from real joy, she's never felt so safe.

# # #

Aegir Odair. That's what she decides. Finnick is off in the capital, fighting the war, but he will like that, he will be happy to be a father. Annie hasn't had an episode in two months. Maybe this baby will make things better. Maybe she will be a good mom.

# # #

She drops a vase when Gale tells her. He holds her as she screams, but it's not the same. Annie Cresta feels 15 all over again. Screaming her head off. Rocking back and forth. Fighting off the demons left to her by a poor dead boy. He is dead. The youngest Victor in Panam history. Her mentor. Her best friend. Her husband. Finnick Odair is dead. Finnick Odair will never know he's a father. Finnick Odair will never meet his son. But that's not why Annie cries. Annie cries because she will never again see his beautiful green eyes. She will never again hear his contagious laugh. She will never again be conformed by his strong hugs. So Annie screams, because there is no one left in the world that loves her.

**July 28th 83 A.D.D- Age 27 **

Aegir has his mother's hair and his father's eyes. She smiles down at him as he sings her happy birthday. Her sweet little 7-year-old, with his missing front teeth. Annie Odair hasn't had an episode in 5 years. Annie Odair is a good mother. Finnick Odair would have been proud. She may have lost her husband but she has never felt so much love in her whole life. Annie is happy.


End file.
